


诱哄

by SuzuyaRue



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, 哄骗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaRue/pseuds/SuzuyaRue
Summary: 非本人撰写，是约稿！
Relationships: 路人x什造
Kudos: 3





	诱哄

没有工作的日子里铃屋什造并不知道自己该去哪里。  
但实际上，因为各方面的特殊性和难以捉摸的性格，并没有太多的人会在闲暇的时候去主动向他搭讪，不过什造并不在意，即便平日里慵懒而怪异，他仍然能清楚，自己与他们是不同的。人类是厌恶独特个体的存在，同情与关怀更多的时候或许只是为了自我感动而已。他们不理解什造的恶作剧，也不理解他间接发作的暴力行为，相貌精致乖巧的少年与他人的隔阂，来源于他人对他的未知恐惧。  
难道，真如他们所想，铃屋什造是个怪物吗？

“什造你并不是怪物，而只是个普通的少年哦。”  
他大概是听见了这样一句话，出自不经常谋面的某位ccg搜查官。  
那个男人看上去很温和，存在感也很低，不然总保持对周围事物好奇的什造不可能一点都记不起他究竟是谁。  
你并不是什么怪物。  
什造第一次听到有人如此直白的对自己说出这句话，他与那些人是否有不一样的地方呢？在无人的寂静走廊里，什造抬起头看他，笔挺的西装和整洁的面孔，陌生的温柔令他第一次有些紧张，不知如何去与那个男人交流。布满缝合线的苍白手指玩弄着同样苍白的柔顺短发之间赤红色的漂亮发卡，什造眨了眨那双漂亮的赤红色眼睛，原本无光的暗淡眸子里，头一次闪烁出期待的光泽。  
“你是谁？”什造开口问道，不同往日的慵懒，甚至有些小心翼翼。  
“我是你的朋友。”那个男人轻笑了一声，伸出手似乎在邀请什造。  
朋友，吗？

喧闹的街市，拥挤的人群，对什造来说是新奇的体验，CCG总部在无形之中管控着他的行动，所以什造基本上怎么单独外出走动过。  
而现在，走出办公室大门的什造不知道男人为什么会有这么大的权力可以带他走，不过他没有多问男人的身份，那人的身份是真实的，这就够了。  
男人邀请了他，也可以说是陪同。  
陪同他玩耍，陪同他感受人类世界的一部分。

五彩缤纷的糖果，路过就能闻到甜美味道的蛋糕店，形状奇特又精美的发夹……什造很兴奋，眼前都是瑰丽的色彩，赏心悦目，使人心情大好。在无数个寂静而颓然的周末里，这无疑是难忘的体验，是灰色世界中的彩虹。  
男人很安静的跟在什造身后，他沉默的看着撒欢的少年穿梭在人海中，不时走到他身边，去防止他跟行人过度的接触和擦碰，这像是一种保护，又像是某种偏执。  
什造时而回头看他一眼，警惕，好奇，在与他对视的瞬间又微妙的放松下来，之后他会转过身，继续奔跑在人群中，看着商店的橱窗，手里抱着一大堆刚出炉的零食和糖果，自由的囚鸟甚至想欢快的叫出声，他甚至不会在意别人会怎样看自己——这个行为举止怪异的白发少年。在黄昏的斜阳映照在脸上的瞬间，他红色的眼眸里似乎闪烁着宝石般的光泽，男人走到他的身边，漆黑色的瞳仁跟随着心脏一起跳动着，那是纯洁的，极为美丽的光泽。  
快乐的时间总归是短暂，斜阳的光，渐渐变得微弱，由淡变得更淡，走到闹市街区的边缘一个见不到光的小巷旁边时，什造突然停下脚步，向深不见底的黑暗望去的瞬间，他的表情显得有些失落。  
男人随之也跟着停下来。  
“你为什么要带我出来呢，先生？”什造开口道，他的肩膀僵硬的扭动两下之后静止了，像断线的人偶。  
“因为你看上去不是很开心。”男人回答的很干脆。  
“是不是该回去了？”什造的语气变得有些失落，他不明白，为什么这个男人会不顾他人的目光，陪同自己。  
他们本不是一个世界的人。  
“太晚回去，篠原会困扰的吧。”男人很自然的用手摸摸什造的头，什造并没有躲避，而是仍然思绪重重的想着什么，没有再开口。  
久久的站立，宛如静止的雕像，什造看着周围的人影，婆娑而虚幻，过了许久之后，他突然从怀中的纸袋里拿出一颗粉红色的马卡龙端详了很久，最终伸出手递到男人的面前， “这个，好甜，你要吃吗？我可以分给你一个哦。”  
“你想回去吗？”男人没有接过马卡龙，反而俯下身凑近了些，一反常态的轻笑着问道。  
什造盯着男人的眼睛，只是维持着原来的动作，“不想……”  
同事的视线很怪异，而男人的眼神很温柔。  
男人牵住了什造的手，张口含住他指尖的马卡龙，巷口的阴影延伸的越来越长，渐渐吞噬了二人的影子。  
什造感觉到温热的嘴唇似乎是相互贴合了，男人很娴熟的撬开他的唇瓣，马卡龙的浓郁甜味顿时在唇舌的交缠中蔓延在彼此的口腔中。什造在动作上虽然没表现出多慌乱，但是笨拙的动作却暴露出他的惊讶和无措，上一次和他人距离如此危险的时候，他记不清楚了。  
男人温柔的目光里还隐藏着些许贪婪的渴求，那是什造没能看见的部分，伴随着糖与香料的甜丝丝的深吻结束的很快，什造却是被吻的有些窒息和身体发热——他不清楚自己身体的反应究竟是什么，粉色马卡龙的味道还停留在齿间，他有些难为情的舔了舔嘴唇，胡乱看向别处。  
“你喜欢草莓口味？”男人笑了笑，用手撩开他有些凌乱的发丝。  
“是哦，因为很香甜。”什造低声说，刚才发生的事情过于突然，令他不知道该用什么心情去接受。  
“要和我回去吗？”  
“去哪里？”  
白发红瞳的少年眼中是男人逐渐迷离的神情。

“有糖果的地方。”

黄昏被夜幕取代，喧闹自耳边消失，取而代之的是暧昧而未知的寂静。  
整洁的卧室，寡淡的家具和将霓虹灯光遮得严严实实的窗帘，以及柔软而微凉的床铺，一切都是陌生的。  
男人细细的端详被自己压在床上的什造，什造的表情仍然有些迷茫，他不太清楚接下来会发生什么，但是他确实在放纵男人一点一点抚摸自己逐渐赤裸的身体。  
骨节分明的有力大手越过撑得很紧的短裤，抚上他那洁白无瑕的双腿，不同于一般这个年龄的男孩，什造纤细的身体，缝合线点缀其间，稍显病态，在男人眼里却格外优美。粗糙的指腹触碰着稚嫩的肌肤带来阵阵奇异的酥痒，什造轻哼一声，有些不安分的扭动着自己的身体，男人很耐心的安抚着他的紧张，用空闲的另一只手揉揉他有些凌乱的头发，并凑上前亲吻着他的额头，娴熟的动作使得什造很快安分了些，男人便大胆的一点点扯开什造的衬衫，衬衫下是同样白皙的胸脯，他笑着，像是发掘到宝藏一般，眼前的少年，身体柔软，眼神迷茫而好奇，柔美的肢体，精致的面庞，宛如瓷娃娃。男人漆黑的瞳孔里似有水雾，堆满挣扎的情欲，无法掩饰的渴求。  
他的手着了魔一样无法停下来，直到什造身上的衣服被他一件件脱下，赤裸的身体在昏暗的卧室里暴露在空气之中，什造才开口问道，  
“你在做什么？”  
男人没有回答，他的呼吸有些乱了，在分开什造的双腿时，他的眼前是娇小而残缺的性器，那是暴力留下的残骸，在尽收眼底的瞬间，什造有些抗拒的想要遮挡，却被男人钳住手臂。  
“别怕，什造。”他的声线变得越来越沙哑，再也按奈不住欲望的男人压住什造的身体，吻住他的双唇。事实上他很想说一句太可爱了，但是这样是十分不解风情的做法。  
什造在昏暗中意识到到双腿被分的更开，接下来则是更为陌生的感觉。未经过人事的后穴仅是被手指插入就很困难，男人强忍内心冲动，动作极为温柔。  
“...你...”什造微微张口，二人之间蒸腾的热气使他不得不喘息起来，体内的手指来回抽插着，令他有十分奇异的感觉，“.....好奇怪...”  
面对这样稚嫩青涩的话语，男人毫不犹豫的抽出逐渐沾满体液的手指，将裤子脱下一半，又硬又烫的阳物便直挺挺的抵在穴口附近磨蹭起来，每个动作都表现出了迫不及待。  
他的脸色潮红，明显已经失去方才的理智，整个白天里都保持着绝对的沉默，直到此刻，男人已经不能控制他想要贯穿眼前的人的冲动——自见到什造起，他就已经被这个少年彻底的吸引。  
“在做，舒服的事情。”他轻声在什造的耳边笑着说。  
未等什造开口，诡异而猛烈的饱胀感直冲的什造头昏脑涨，粗长的性器很明显已经撕裂了紧致的穴口流出血来，但是什造却没有太大的感觉，痛觉迟缓使得本应撕裂般的疼痛聊胜于无。放肆的性器狠狠的刺进紧致的穴口，很快被湿滑的肉壁包绕。男人闷哼一声，顶到更深的地方，身下的人抽搐片刻，手臂死死的搂紧他的后背，指甲几乎嵌入皮肉。很值得一提的是，什造虽外表娇小瘦弱，事实上却臂力十分强悍，被这么搂着，男人都感觉有些窒息。正所谓，力量强悍，身体柔美，便是如此。  
“......太..大了。”什造求助似的说出了自己的感受。  
“是吗——我动了。”男人话音刚落，支起身体用双手扣住什造的腰肢，缓缓在他体内律动起来，每一下都进的极深，肉棒不断刮蹭着内壁，碾过敏感点，什造忍不住呻吟出声，这令他感到很吃惊，他从来不知道自己能发出这种怪异的声音，好在男人十分受用，听到他这甜腻的呻吟声后肉棒就又涨大了一圈，撑得整个后穴都满满的，就差没在小腹上顶出一个弧度。每次贯穿，什造的穴口都下意识的搅紧那硬得发烫的巨物，什造在混乱中分不清是舒服还是痛苦，只是穴口被操弄的红肿酸麻，碾压着肉壁和敏感带的快感时时过电般席卷脑海。快感之下，就连什造双腿间的残破的性器也不可控的抖动着，随即透明前液和精液混合在一起缓缓流下来沾湿了小腹。下体胀热的感觉令什造连忙松开柳棣用手臂遮住双眼，那是源于本能一样的害羞。  
男人见状，下身的巨物顿时如脱缰野兽，他看着娇小的少年在绝对压倒性的力量面前已无暇顾及自身，便继续肆意在什造的体内冲撞，  
“好奇怪......下面......”什造断断续续的呻吟着，一双含着泪光的双眸涣散的盯着身上的男人，男人喜欢在做爱的时候变换姿势，这是他一直都有的习惯，面对面的交合似乎让他觉得还不够爽快，于是在抽插了数下之后，他躺到了什造身边，把人搂紧抬起他的一条腿，这次的进入比刚才要粗鲁很多，并不是缓缓进行，而是狠狠的全根没入，侧身进入本来就进的很深，这么一顶，什造直接被顶的干呕不止，他死死的抓着床单，呻吟不止，男人便凑到他的侧脸，一边狠狠的抽插，一边温柔的吻着他的脖子和耳后。  
诡异的饱胀逐步被快感所取代，什造的身体越发的兴奋，后穴的淫液润湿了肉棒，让它能在后穴里更为放肆，交合之处水声阵阵，淫靡不堪，泛出的红白色的泡沫和体液沾湿了二人身下的床单，狭小的室内逐渐被暧昧的气味所笼罩，什造被操弄的浑身发软发酸，头脑也愈发的不清晰，他记不清男人究竟对自己做了这种事多久，只是感觉身体被调换了很多个姿势，后穴被插得越发红肿，沉浸在莫名的快感中的人无暇顾及其他，从未经历过这些的什造甚至不知道自己是过于草率了交付初夜。  
很多事情似乎都无所谓了。  
“什造.....”  
什造是从男人的呼唤中缓过神来的，男人的额角被汗水沾湿，他放肆的搂着什造，贪婪的索取他的亲吻，然后在更为猛烈的抽插中低吼一声，将肉棒抵在穴心，他感觉那根巨物抽动了两下，随后穴内就被微凉的液体所灌满。  
“啊...恩...!!...”什造的小腹跟着痉挛起来，混乱之中甚至没意识到自己已经被内射。  
“哈，好厉害……”男人很笼统的称赞着，一边的揉着什造的头，一边慢慢将射完精液的性器抽离他的身体，那些白色的液体便顺着后穴流了出来。  
“.......为什么要做这种事。”什造抓着男人手腕，下意识的蹭了蹭。  
“舒服吗？”男人托住他的腰肢，在仍急促起伏的胸前落下细密的吻。  
“.....还好.....”什造歪头看向天花板，由着男人没完没了的亲吻自己，“做了这种事，有什么用处呢？”  
“能让我们了解彼此。”男人笑着，他很满意，自己的每一个动作都能让懵懂的什造身体产生反应，这证明少年对自己也产生了兴趣。  
“这样啊……”什造突然跟着他笑起来，声音清澈，像个稚气的孩童。  
窗外的霓虹灯熄灭了，已是深夜。


End file.
